Bulk fluid storage systems having large storage tanks are used commercially to store fluids including oxidizing, flammable, toxic, and/or otherwise hazardous fluids at high pressure. When the nature of the product contained is potentially hazardous, bulk fluid storage systems are often situated at remote locations in consumer plants. Continuous charging systems have been developed for such storage systems located in remote areas, e.g., to pump fluids to high pressure and in the case of liquified gas storage to vaporize the high pressure liquid, for the purpose of charging the fluids to the bulk fluid storage tanks automatically. Pressurized bulk fluid storage tanks are outfitted with high pressure protection devices or pressure relief devices, e.g., safety valves or rupture discs, which blow down high pressure conditions when a predetermined pressure is exceeded in the tank. Because the storage tanks are remotely located, an activation of the pressure relief device may go undetected until large amounts of stored product are discharged.